Posłaniec z deszczu meteorytów
Posłaniec z deszczu meteorytów – pięćdziesiąty-trzeci odcinek serialu Sonic X. Jednocześnie jest to pierwszy odcinek 3 sezonu, otwierający sagę Metarexów. Fabuła Akcja odcinka rozpoczyna się w kosmosie. Super Sonic stoczył długą i wyczerpującą walkę z Metarexami, które napadły jego planetę. Super Sonic nie zdołał jednak pokonać lidera Metarexów, którym był Dark Oak. Domagał się on Szmaragdów Chaosu. Zamiast je oddać, Super Sonic rozrzucił je po całej galaktyce. Krótko po tym powrócił do formy zwykłego Sonica i spadł w kierunku planety. Dark Oak spojrzał na swoje rany, jakie odniósł podczas bitwy, a następnie przyznał że jego szanse na zwycięstwo będą niewielkie, jeśli skonfrontuje jeża bezpośrednio. Aby odzyskać szmaragdy, poinformował wszystkie swoje Metarexy o tym że zostały rozrzucone po wszechświecie. Jego plan przeszedł do fazy drugiej. Dark Oak odleciał, każąc Metarexom pozyskać Planeto Jajo ze świata Sonica. Tymczasem na powierzchni planety, Tails, Amy i Cream przygotowywali się do oglądania deszczu spadających gwiazd, który wypada raz na 500 lat. Amy żałowała, że nie Sonica nie będzie z nią przy tym wydarzeniu. Cream pocieszyła ją, mówiąc że może wypowiedzieć swoje życzenie przy spadającej gwieździe, aby Sonic był przy niej. Cream wyjaśniła potem Tailsowi, że Chris opowiadał jej o zwyczaju wypowiadania życzeń przy spadających gwiazdach. Kiedy deszcz meteorytów się zaczął, jedna z gwiazd leciała prosto na bohaterów. Rozbiła się niedaleko ich punktu obserwacyjnego. Tails, Amy i Cream dostrzegli wkrótce, że nie był to meteoryt, ale statek kosmiczny z nieprzytomną kosmitką. Bohaterowie zabrali ocalałą do domu Cream, aby ją opatrzeć. Gdy deszcz gwiazd trwał, Sonic leżał nieprzytomny. Kiedy się obudził okazało się, że znalazł się w bazie Doktora Eggmana. Eggman wyjaśnił, że znalazł leżącego jeża podczas swoich ćwiczeń na plaży. Bokkun chciał podać Sonicowi kubek gorącej czekolady, ale jeż spieszył się i wybiegł bez pożegnania. Decoe i Bocoe byli oburzeni jego zachowaniem, a Eggman zastanawiał się co ma robić. Złoczyńcy nie wiedzieli, że podsłuchiwała ich siedząca w szybie wentylacyjnym Rouge. Pogrążona we śnie Cosmo miała przed oczami wizję ze swojej przyszłości. Uciekała ze swojego statku kosmicznego, kiedy nagle na jej drodze stanął Metarex Trooper. Cosmo słyszała jeszcze tylko krzyk, każący jej uciekać, po czym wizja się przerwała i dziewczyna się obudziła. Amy i Cream pytały ją o to kim jest, jak się nazywa. Cosmo nie odpowiedziała im na wszystkie pytania, ponieważ uważała że nie może z nimi rozmawiać. Poszukiwała bowiem Sonica, który był jedyną osobą na tej planecie któremu mogła zdradzić swoje imię. Amy była zdenerwowana tym, czego Cosmo może chcieć od jej ukochanego. Pouczyła ją, że Sonic należy do niej. Cream uspokoiła Amy. Tails postanowił się przedstawić i powiedzieć, że jest jednym z przyjaciół Sonica. Cosmo jednak nawet wtedy nie chciała im nic powiedzieć. Ich rozmowę przerwało przybycie Metarex Carrera, który wylądował na Anielskiej Wyspie. Przybycie wroga zbudziło Knuckles. Metarex zaczął niszczyć pobliski las. Knuckles chciał z nim walczyć, ale potwór odrzucił go. Tails i Cosmo przylecieli w Tornadzie X, aby wspomóc kolczatkę. Lis nie bardzo wiedział jak ma walczyć z potworem, ale posłał w jego stronę kilka strzałów z działka. Amy, Cream i Cheese przybiegli aby obserwować z oddali walkę. Walka trwała, ale Metarex był odporny na wszystkie ataki. Cosmo znała Metarexy i wyjawiła Tailsowi, że normalne ataki nic im nie robią. Ten Metarex mógł dodatkowo pozbawiać planety życia. Niespodziewanie z pomocą przybiegł Sonic, który powalił Metarexa. Tymczasem w świecie ludzi, dorosły Chris ukończył budowę maszyny, która zabierze go do świata Sonica. Budowa zajęła mu sześć lat. Gdy Chris siedział w swoim laboratorium, silny wiatr strącił zdjęcie z dawnych lat, na którym chłopiec uwieczniony był w towarzystwie Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Szyba potłukła się, ale samo zdjęcie ocalało. Chris podniósł je. W świecie Sonica natomiast trwała walka. Tails rzucił Sonicowi pierścień. Wzmocniony pierścieniem Spin Attack popchnął Metarexa, ale nie był w stanie go zniszczyć. Potwór wyciągnął szczypce z pleców, aby złapać Sonica. Knuckles został trafiony przez szczypiec, a Sonic wylądował bezpiecznie obok. W trakcie walki Tails dostrzegł, że Sonic rusza się wolniej niż zwykle. Metarex zdobywał przewagę, ponieważ żadne ataki nie wyrządziły mu poważnej krzywdy. Knuckles powiedział Sonicowi, aby użył Szmaragdów Chaosu. Jeż nieco zakłopotany odpowiedział, że niedawno zgubił wszystkie szmaragdy, rozrzucając je po galaktyce. Knuckles wściekł się i pochwycił Sonica, ale uderzenie Metarex Careera rozdzieliło ich. W końcu Metarex zakończył walkę. W ziemi powstawała dziura, z której wyleciało Planeto Jajo. Cosmo wyjaśniła, że jest t o skrystalizowana energia życiowa planety. Jeśli planeta straci swoje jajo, zacznie stopniowo obumierać. Metarex Career ukradł Planeto Jajo i odleciał. Sonic chciał go zatrzymać, ale został odepchnięty i złapany przez Knucklesa. Nawet Tails nie był w stanie złapać Metarexa, ponieważ ten odleciał w kosmos. Tails postanowił wrócić do pozostałych. Podczas lotu Cosmo poprosiła go o otworzenie kokpitu samolotu. Prośba ta była dla lisa kontrowersyjna. Tym większe było jego zdziwienie, kiedy zobaczył jak Cosmo wyskakuje z samolotu i bezpiecznie ląduje na ziemi. Przyjaciele Sonica dostrzegli jego poważne rany, ale jeż nie przejmował się nimi. Po chwili wylądowała przed nim Cosmo. Prosiła Sonica o to, aby pomógł w ocaleniu wszechświata. Ich rozmowę przerwało wołanie Tailsa, który dostrzegł migające światło Głównego Szmaragdu. Chris przygotowywał się do opuszczenia swojego świata. Zostawił list dla rodziny i przyjaciół, po czym przeszedł przez portal. Sonic i jego przyjaciele zgromadzili się przed Głównym Szmaragdem i widzieli jak Chris wychodzi naprzeciw nich. Bohaterowie byli zaskoczeni widokiem chłopca. Chris również doznał szoku, ale dlatego że nie był już dorosły - znowu był dwunastolatkiem. Karty Sonic X karta 102.png|Cosmo Sonic X karta 103.png|Metarex Carrer Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Super Sonic * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Vanilla the Rabbit * Cosmo * Rouge the Bat * Doktor Eggman * Decoe * Bocoe * Bokkun * Dark Oak * Metarex Trooper * Metarex Carrer * Christopher Thorndyke Ciekawostki *W angielskim dubbingu Tails pyta Cosmo czy jest cała, zwracając się do niej po imieniu, mimo że to nie zostało jeszcze ujawnione. Kategoria:Odcinki Sonic X